Digimon Taming the Frontier
by ShadowLDrago
Summary: Spirit Evolving Tamers, a character with the power to delete all 4 Digimon Sovereigns at the same time and an evil from another world. Is set After FergusFlamacron, sorry if I get the name wrong, 's Secret of the 327th. Includes a bit of Ryo cruelty. RenaTerrier, JenRuki, Jurato, LopImp. Slight Star Wars crossover. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Explanation

Digimon: Taming the Frontiers

Me: Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon (which I don't) I would have made Adventure 02 end in Taiora, he deserves Sora more then Matt. Long Live Taiora! Down With...

Double: You're rambling again

Me: Thanks. Before I start I want to clear up a few things before I get to the story. This is a Tamers and Frontier crossover and the tamers will get the spirits. (Even Kazu, Kenta, Jeri [who has Leomon back] and Ryo) though it will include elements from Secret of the 327th, which I don't own either. Before questions are asked, Double is my OC as well as someone you do NOT want to tango with. His inspirations were Lucemon Chaos Mode and Spectra Phantom from Bakugan Mechtanium Surge, which I don't own either. (Please no jokes on that)

Takato: Fire

Rika: Ice

Henry: Metal

Jeri: Wind

Kazu: Earth

Kenta: Water

Ryo: Wood (I know the others spirits are cooler but I'm not a big Ryo fan and I might bash him about a bit [Grins sadistically while Ryo is cowering in the background]. But on another note he will have his moments of coolness [Ryo sighs with relief] or will he? [Cackles darkly while Ryo begins to take a few steps away from the insane author])

Aayla: Light

Ai and Mako; Darkness (Ai: Lowemon/JaegerLowemon and Mako: Duskmon/Velgemon)

Suzie (Cherubimon has thunder based attacks): Thunder

Please review and give me your honest opinion on this so that I may try to make the other chapters better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Hello this is chapter 2 of my fic Digimon: Taming the Frontier which I have taken ages to update, and for that I apologize profusely, I haven't had time to do so as recently, my schedule has been packed but again I must apologize and try to be faster in the future, I am so sorry again, but this will be worth it, plus I came down with a huge case of writer's block. Double will you be the disclaimer?

Double: ShadowLDrago does not own digimon or Star Wars the Clone Wars or Fatemon; they respectively belong to Bandai, Lucasfilms and Bookworm Gal. Mainly because he wouldn't have been able to think up such genius.

Me: I heard that!

Double: That was the point!

Me: Ugh.

Ages:

Takato: 18

Henry: 18

Rika: 18

Jeri: 18

Ryo: 19 (He always seemed a bit older than the rest)

Ai: 12

Mako: 12

Susie: 13

Aayla: 30 (Her age is never really stated, nor in the clone wars, the movies or the wiki; I am just guessing. I try to make her a lot older then the Tamers, yet still young.)

Double: Very old, around a few trillion years, though he looks about 40.

Shinjuku (Japan) 11:59 PM

Aayla Secura and the Tamers were dreaming.

(In the dream)

The space was pure blinding white on one half and a dark forbidding yet at the same time comforting black. Both colors seemed at the middle to be cut off and the next color starting.

They were all dressed in their usual attire and having their trademark clothing on. Henry had his typical orange vest, Susie, her smaller button-up pink one; Takato was wearing his worn deep blue hoodie sweater.

Ai had changed he attire over time, she now a black sweater that resembled the jacket Beelzemon had worn before he had gained the ability to biomerge with he and her brother and then slide evolve to the more melee adapted Fatemon, her "Demon Knight" though the only thing close to demonic Beelzemon/Fatemon had were his dark wings and odd sense of humor. She also wore a bright red skirt. Mako now wore a silver jacket that resembled a knight's armor. Fatemon's to be precise, he also wore grey jeans.

Ryo wore an outfit that resembled Justimon quite a bit; Jeri wore a bright green skirt and an orange top and Rika her blue jeans and shirt with a purple heart that was now full. She still hated dresses and "Girly stuff" as she puts it, though no one is surprised

The digimon were all here too.

From the original 2 Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon to the newest addition Impmon passing by his now mate Lopmon, something his Tamer loved to tease him about; and Cyberdramon who was as usual growling and appeared to be scrutinizing their surroundings under his mask.

They looked around, bewildered that they felt wide awake though they were sure that they were sleeping only moments ago.

Henry frowned and then spoke "What the heck is going on here, and why the heck are you guys here?"

Mako then smirked and quipped "What, are you unhappy to see us, especially your girlfriend?" He emphasized on purpose on "girlfriend" making Rika playfully glare at him and Henry start sweating and blushing "N-no, I mean, I never said that, Of course I'm happy to see you guys! What would make you think that?" Terriermon laughed at his partner's predicament. "Same old Henroid!" Renamon then playfully kicked him and missed as Terriermon just jumped onto his place on Henry's shoulder Pikachu-style. Renamon chuckled and through the mind link countered "_Same old Terriermon._" Terriermon laughed and did a theatrical bow and said out loud "the one and only!" He chuckled until Ai finished him off "There are plenty of other Terriermons, you are just one in a million, but you are the only one who is mated to a Renamon and happens to have a Tamer, is able to reach Mega level and has the worst jokes in 3 worlds!"

They all laughed until the laughter died down and Jeri said her face ramrod straight: "Where are we, and why are we here?"

Then 2 voices boomed out in perfect unison, one was light, soft and angelic sounding, while the other, deep, dark and threatening. "I CAN ANSWER THAT!"

Then where light and darkness met 2 figures almost completely identical but with one main difference, one was almost completely black but with small deep purple highlights on his coat and was on the light part of this strange plane while the other was completely white with small golden highlights and stood on the dark side. Both of them had a set of large wings that looked like they had the wingspan of an eagle. The light figure had 24 white feathered angelic wings, 12 on each side while the other one had 24 black scaled demonic wings.

The 2 odd entities phased into visibility little by little from mere translucent forms to shapes that looked solid. Both of them wore a strange mask that covered the top of their nose and their eyes as well as the space around it. (Spectra Phantom's mask from Bakugan Mechatanium Surge)

Everyone's eyes were wide open and the confusion in their eyes was unmistakable even to the most oblivious. Even Aayla who was normally the very epitome of calm was shocked and that shock due to the mind link with the Tamers and their digimon was passed on. Eventually they snapped out of it but were still confused and since no one knew what to do Rika decided to pipe up.

"Who the hell are you?"

The 2 figures smirked in unison and then thundered out unanimously "I am Light and Darkness, Order and Chaos, Peace and War, I am Balance, I am, Double!"

Terriermon decided to crack a joke "Oh great, now I'm seeing double!" and he chuckled at his pun.

The 2 figures remained impassive but then each raised their gloved right hand of their respective color, white and black, on the glove of the white figure, there was a golden pentagram and on the dark one, a deep purple pentagram. For a brief moment the pentagrams glowed. They put down their hand and as they did a gag appeared over Terriermon's mouth

The dog-bunny's eyes went wide and he tried and failed to take it off and settled for a muffled "Spoilsport." Impmon chuckled, "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Of course the munchkins wouldn't let me and I'd have to ruin my nice bandana."

The figures' eyes glowed briefly and the gag disappeared. "You refer to yourselves as one, yet you're 2, how exactly does that make sense?" Henry asked. The entities briefly shone a bright golden and a deep purple and when it disappeared only one being was present, he was a merge of both previous ones, the left side was the dark figure and the right was the light one. He then separated into the 2 previous entities.

"Impressive!" said Aayla. The strange people then smiled slightly at her and then spoke once more but not as loudly as the smaller tamers were a bit stunned by the sheer volume of the voices of the 2.

"The form I showed you is my true form. Unfortunately I cannot retain it for long due to my being separated from my power and stuck in limbo. This is due to a being named Imbalance." Terriermon joked once more "You guys sure have funny names!"

Double shot a double glare at him and a mental message that made Terriermon shut up.

Double then continued "Imbalance is a being from another reality, another me. Like me, he was created to keep the balance between good and evil in his reality, but he was infused with too much darkness that made him tip the scale completely towards evil making his reality fall into eternal chaos. That reality eventually imploded upon itself due to it not being able to handle such chaotic energy without enough order energy to balance it out, he then took the name Imbalance, absorbed the energy of his imploded reality and took off to do the same to another. He had managed to do it to many dimensions and when he arrived in mine, he was very powerful. I thrive on balance, him on chaos, so we battled. This had repercussions on other universes such as letting out Apocalymon in the original digital world you call digimon Adventure, MaloMyostismon in what you call Adventure 02, and the D-Reaper here, this was his doing, while I tried to restore balance, which I did in forms you know. The digidestined discovering the crests were in them and that the physical ones, were merely to help them channel that energy and Imperialdramon's Giga Crusher and here, giving Azulongmon the idea of using Dobermon to give you the ability to biomerge in the real world and the Juggernaut program to reduce it to the level of a calculator. Harmless."

They all just stared at the beings that by the sounds of it, could easily take down all of them if, once more in their true form and at their full power. The sheer thought of it made them shudder.

"If you're so strong, then why are we here?" Rika asked. Double dual gaze rested upon her making her flinch. "Because, he is coming here next and I am stuck in limbo in these 2 shells that represent both halves of me and that separated are not strong enough to damage, let alone destroy Imbalance."

"Again, why are we here? Why don't you just recruit a few other versions of you and KO him permanently?"

"They have no personality. His universe was a direct parallel to mine so when I received a personality as an experiment by my creator to see if a personality would help keep the balance of a cosmos, he got one too, but due to it being a parallel universe thing, not a gift from the creator, he went, to put it colloquially, stark raving bonkers." He thundered. Then chuckled slightly at the way he had put it and then steeled his features. "Though this is no laughing matter, due to not having a personality the other versions of me only keep the balance and cannot fight though they are capable of doing so. My world is known as the cartoon Digimon Frontier though it is very real, as real as Palpatine was."

Aayla shivered, she had been a great admirer of Palpatine before she had learnt that he was a sith, luckily Anakin, defeated, fulfilled his role as the chosen one and recovered the ancient technique that was force light.

"I must admit that even with the help I gave you I thought you would die against D-Reaper but when you survived and defeated Ogudumon, GranDracmon and Palpatine I was very surprised but I never dreamed that I would have to resort to you."

"What do you mean?" hissed Rika but calmed down when Aayla put a comforting blue hand on her shoulder.

"I mean, that I think that you can defeat Imbalance."

Everyone's eyes went wide "Are you mad! You couldn't defeat him, so what chance do we have!?" screamed Lopmon surprising everyone as she was normally always calm.

"I have faith in you and gifts of power for all of you." He thundered back through his 2 halves calmly.

"What kind of gift? Can I eat mine?" asked Guilmon

Double gave an incredulous stare at him as when the others sweat dropped and laughed at his reaction he did a double faceplant.

"No." He said sternly once again calm "You don't eat your gift and they are for the Tamers and you rutian twi'lek friend."

"How did you know?" asked Aayla completely bamboozled. (I know it's not a word but I care not.)

"I may have just been the guardian of that universe but I still look up others for knowledge."

"What are these gifts?" asked Mako with a bit of suspicion.

"Spirits of the elements, particular elements I believe you will recognize." And in front of him appeared images of the H and B spirits of the 12 Legendary Warriors. They all gasped except Aayla who merely cocked her head. Double spoke again "use the Force, Master Jedi and you will understand what these are." Referring to Aayla via what people called most Jedi. She reached out to the Force and scanned the objects and her eyes widened as realization dawned on her on just what kind of power was in these objects that looked like no more the oddly shaped busts of costumes with some parts missing. But something was odd about the last 2 they seemed to be spirits of darkness but here already were 2 spirits of darkness that looked like lions while these 2 looked like a 2 headed monster and a cloaked bird. A deeper scan showed a power akin to the Dark side of the Force but not evil. Cruel, merciless, but not evil, the harshest description could have been mean and pitiless, but not evil.

"What are those?" asked the Jedi to the divine like ex keeper of balance to which he answered "the other spirits of darkness. Their corruption cleansed but their form retained."

"Who will get what?" asked Cyberdramon with incredible calm for one who has Millenniummon inside him. "You will find out when you find them, my load bearing friend" Ryo then realized he knew about Millenniummon. "Ain't we going to get them here?" asked Impmon. "No, you will know where they are when the time is right." And with that, his 2 avatars vanished as did they and the strange plane faded into nothingness.

Done. I hope you like this; I honestly tried to make it the best I could.

Rika: That so?

Starkiller(Galen Marek): Apparently.

Ryo: What are you doing here? You don't even know Aayla, heck, you weren't even alive during the clone wars.

(Starkiller ignites his 2 black blades and hold them at Ryo's throat) Shut up.

Ryo (Meekly) OK

Me: Read and review. And please do it before Starkiller kills Ryo.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spirits

Hello, everyone, Sorry I took so long to update but, I have a busy life, I will try to update sooner next times but no promises sorry, anyway let's get to the disclaimer, for this I invited a friend, come on out Takato!

Takato: I'm going to get straight to the point so Drago can get on with this fic. *clears throat* ShadowLDrago does not own Digimon, Star Wars, or Secret of the 327th, the fanfiction this is based on so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do to understand certain elements in the fic.

Me: Thanks, that was Takato Matsuki everybody, a round of applause for our local Royal Knight! Anyway, on with the show! But before I forget, Cheers to Crazyeight for Beta Reading this fic.

The next day, the Tamers and our local Jedi woke up as usual with foggy scattered memory of the events of the previous night.

**The Matsuki Bakery**

"For the last time, wake up!" yelled the irritated voice of none other than Mrs. Matsuki.

For the last ten minutes she had been trying to wake up Takato to no avail. Guilmon had tried but no result had come of that. He had suggested getting on top of Takato and squashing him but Mie had refused because he might break the bed or worse, Takato's back. Mie pondered until an idea popped into her head. On her face was an evil smirk that Guilmon knew too well, he was naïve, not stupid.

Mie then gently went up to the sleeping Takato's ear and screamed, "Takato! You're going to be late for school!"

That did it. Takato's eyes snapped open and he raced out of bead and started getting ready for school at speeds not even Aayla herself could hope to match.

Mie smiled. "That worked." Just as she had finished her sentence, Takato raced past her and Guilmon so fast, the poor Rookie was knocked down and was so stunned he could even say anything.

Takato raced out of the bakery at a speed that would have made a racecar driver jealous and passed by Jeri who was casually strolling to the bakery making her nearly tumble over.

"What was that all about?" wondered the girl amazed at how anyone could run so fast.

"I don't know he's your boyfriend" boomed a voice on her head which was he faithful friend Elecmon better known as Leomon.

Jeri giggled "Yup, the one and only Gogglehead!" using the term Rika was oft fond of using to describe the Tamer.

Takato kept racing along so fast he was sure that his feet were on fire and suddenly he felt that he wasn't moving anymore. He looked down and saw that he was still running and his feet weren't on fire but was off the ground so he turned around and saw Aayla who was levitating him using the Force and raising a questioning eyebrow at his actions

"Where are you going on a Sunday at such speed?" asked Aayla

Takato answered in his usual way, ie, tripping over his words.

"Let me down, Aayla, I'm late, I'm tired I uh, wuh, huh? Did you just say Sunday?"

The Twi'lek Jedi Master blinked, confused.

"Yesss…" she said cautiously

"AGH! She did it again, why do I always fall for the same trick all the time, baka, baka, baka!"

He hit himself on the head with his hand until Aayla stopped him and put him on the ground, but as he had forgotten his feet were still moving, he fell flat on his face.

"Splat goes Takato!" giggled a familiar voice followed by a predictable set of words

"Terriermon…" began another voice just as familiar.

"Momentai!" ended the previous voice as usual.

Henry and Terriermon, those 2 always stayed the same no matter how much they changed, Terriermon was still blunt as a spoon and Henry was still always trying (and failing) to teach the little digimon tact.

Takato got back up on his feet mumbling something about his face and the road much to Aayla's silent amusement. "Ouch."

"Well, that's what you get for introducing your face to the street so fast!" joked Terriermon.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai!"

Takato sighed; those two would never change unless a certain dog bunny learned tact sometime soon.

"My mother tricked me into thinking I was super late for school to get me out of bed."

"But you don't have school today" said Henry confused

Takato sighed, wondering how he could be so stupid. _You're a gogglehead, that's why._ He could practically imagine Rika saying that to him. "I know Henry, I know. Now, at least I do."

He then heard his recently acquired cell phone ring.

"Hello?" asked the boy and was greeted by a familiar voice on the other end.

"_Hi gogglehead can you, Jeri, Henry, the doofus duo, Ryo, Susie and the twins meet me in the park near Guilmon's hideout?"_

"Sure, but why?" Takato queried and he could almost hear Rika smirking over the line

"_That, you will find out if you meet me there._"

"Fine, you win, I'll gather up the others and meet you there." With that he hung up.

"Who was it?" asked the Half Chinese Tamer.

"Rika. She wants me to gather up the others and meet at Guilmon's hideout."

"Why?" asked Henry

"How should I know? She's your girlfriend and you have that mind link don't you?"

Henry opened his mouth to say something but then closed and then settled for:

"Good point."

"Takatomon has a good point? It's the end of the world!" quipped the dog bunny

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai!"

"Knock it off, you two. Come on, I'll get Impmon's twins and Jeri, you get Suzie and Aayla."

Henry nodded and they went off in different direction, Henry going directly to the park and notifying the others via mind link.

Soon after they were all at Guilmon's hideout, digimon and Tamers inside was Rika twirling a card.

"Took you long enough, I thought you'd never get here." said the Digimon Queen calmly in a tone that could have been considered annoyed but they knew Rika too well to think that.

Henry grinned

"Nice to see you too Rika."

"Let's get to it. I called you here to have a tournament."

Henry grinned again. _Always blunt and straight to the point, she'll never change, that's my girl._ Of course she would not particularly enjoy being anyone's girl even if Henry was joking so he wouldn't say it aloud; his partner however was a different matter.

"What kind of tournament?" asked Guilmon

"A card tournament, what else could it have been?" responded the girl sarcastically as usual

"An eating contest?" asked the crimson saurian with a huge grin and drooling all over Takato who just groaned while Guilmon just looked up with a huge look of joy on his face.

"Sorry, no Guilmon, anyway we're having a card tournament and Aayla will be the judge so no one cheats the matches are one on one but you can have a 2 on 1 if you want but unless you're very strong, crazy or you want to lose, I suggest sticking to one on one."

Guilmon's ears wilted and his tail stopped wagging.

"Cheer up Guilmon, I'm sure you can play with Calumon while waiting for the tournament to be won." Said his Tamer

Guilmon immediately cheered up and ran off to find him. The Tamers then went to an empty spot and Rika brought out a top hat and filled it with papers strips with the names of the participants.

The results were the following:

Susie vs. Ai

Mako vs. Kenta

Kazu vs. Ryo

Henry vs. Takato

Jeri vs. Rika

"Are you ready?" boomed Aayla to the Tamers using the Force to project her voice to them without raising it.

The Tamers all nodded.

"Very well then, Let the games, begin!"

And with that the first round began.

Soon after Kazu lost after Ryo had defeated him mercilessly with a perfect poker face, a change from the usually joking and seemingly light hearted Tamer. Mako had defeated Kenta bringing the poor teen confidence to an all-time low. Takato had beaten Henry, albeit by the skin of his teeth as the boy was quite skilled at the game despite seemingly never using the cards other than in battle for Terriermon. Rika had beaten Jeri which came to no surprise as Jeri didn't really practice all that much. Susie had beaten Ai even though the girl had tried to put up a good fight but once Susie had a Mega level, she had lost her composure and messed up.

"Round 1 has ended! The winners are Ryo, Mako, Susie, Takato and Rika, now onto the semifinals!"

People drew the slips and the next pairings were decided

"Now, the matches are Mako vs. Susie, and a team of Rika and Takato vs. Ryo as we have an odd number and it is the request of Mr. Akiyama to in his words 'finally have a challenge'!" Boomed the Jedi Master.

So it began, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Mako and Susie were in a heated battle and whenever one seemed to get the upper hand the other would counter.

Rika and Takato were in a heated match with Ryo who was using Vaccine while Rika used Data and Takato Virus, Takato should be at a disadvantage but he was trying to make sure he was at least one step ahead to counter this disadvantage as Virus beats Data, Data beats Vaccine and Vaccine beats Virus.

In the end the winners were Susie and Takato, because Rika was defeated by Ryo but Takato had managed to beat him though he barely made it.

"The winners are Takato and Susie! May the Finals begin!" She boomed once more.

"Takato?" said Susie in an oddly sweet tone.

"Yes…" said Takato cautiously

"Don't be too mean to me, I'm just a little girl, okay?" said Susie utilizing the dreaded weapon that was the puppy dog eyes. Her eyes seemed to grow bigger and watery and her hands were clasped together as if in prayer, in other words, deadly cuteness.

"Uuuh… Sure, Susie…" Takato was not sure what to do, he wanted to win the tournament but he also didn't want to make Susie sad.

"Let the Finals, begin!"

Susie made the first move and Takato was struggling to catch up as he was torn, but then he remembered one thing, no matter how many times Kenta lost to Kazu, he still tried to win, so he would do the same, he caught up with himself and caught up with Susie and fought back.

"The finals have been won! And the winner is… Takato Matsuki!"

"Nice work, _angwy kid_." Teased Susie

"I'm not angry!" Protested the Gogglehead

"Gotcha!" she managed to say in between copious guffaws

Takato sighed and wonder how she always got him with that.

"Takato," began Aayla her voice now back to normal

"You have won and are awarded this prize" she then pulled out a card whose features were obscured by a gold opaque casing. The teen opened it and his eyes all but popped right out of his head and his jaw dropped. An ultra-rare Gallantmon X Crimson Mode card he could hardly believe his eyes, this was incredible how had his friends managed to get their hands on this one was beyond him.

"I uh, I-I-I uh, I, uh thanks?" he said unsure what to say as usual getting a lot of laughs from his fellow friends.

"But, but how? This is just wow!"

Rika smirked and pulled out a card in a sapphire colored casing and opened it to show him a Sakuyamon X Shrine Maiden Mode

"I got them both in a lucky draw at Digi-con a few days ago and I just recently got them as since I have a Data deck, a virus type card would be useless but you have a Virus Deck so I thought I might give it to you, I just needed a good occasion."

Takato then felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Jeri beaming and she said to him as sweetly as ever,

"And this is a prize from me" and she kissed him full on the lips making him feel like if he was hit by a thunderbolt from Azulongmon himself and he was immobile. After Jeri removed her lips from his she smiled and giggled at his shock.

"I smell something funny," piped up Guilmon

Rika snorted and said, "maybe it's the food you've buried."

"No, it's different, I haven't smelled this before"

He kept sniffing around until he got to the back of his hideout and started digging

"Takato!" Called the crimson Saurian

"Yeah boy?" he asked now out of his stupor

"Can you give me a Digmon's drills card?"

"Uuuh, sure" he took his cards and searched for the right card.

He pulled it out of the packet and after a short series of completely unnecessary movements slashed it through his D-Power.

"Got it! DIGIMODIFY! Digmon's drills activate!"

Guilmon's claws became drills and he dug underground making a large hole big enough for a human to fit through until he hit something so he dug around it uncovering a large chest.

"Takato! Look what I found!" said the large rookie level excitedly, they Tamers all looked in the hole to see a large wooden chest.

"Watcha waitin' for? Bring it up already!" yelled Impmon

"Okay!" laughed Guilmon and he tried and tried to lift it but to no avail, it wouldn't move.

"Takato, help!" he called.

"DIGIMODIFY! HYPER STREGTH ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon felt a rush of power and he tried again but it wouldn't budge!

Aayla tried lifting it with The Force but it wouldn't move either so they all got into the hole except Cyberdramon and Guardromon who were too big to fit. They all pulled the chest and with a lot of effort they managed to lift it out of the hole and climb out.

"What does it do?" wondered Kazu

"It holds stuff, genius" retorted the red head.

"Can it Rika!" he hissed back

Then the chest suddenly began to glow a brilliant white and ten lights poured out of it as it opened each one hitting one Tamer in the chest

"Whoa, what just happened?" wondered Takato he looked towards Ryo who has the local expert on most things digital who merely shook his head.

Then a white glowing dot appeared on each of their chests and came out of their bodies in the form a small white orb and went outside and formed eleven roughly humanoid forms

The Tamers and digimon tried to go outside but got stuck in the entrance of the hideout due to them all trying to do it at once so they kept pushing and eventually all fell out in a dog pile provoking many confused looks from the odd figures.

"And we're supposed to be bonded to these creatures? We're doomed." Muttered one of them, he was garbed in black armor and his eyes were barely visible under his mask which stopped right under his eyes and on his spiked helmet were three crimson "eyes", his hands were draconic heads with a jagged blood red blade sticking out of each "mouth" giving him a terrifying air. He also had eyes on his shoulders and knees and one bigger one on his lower chest.

"Ah, zip it shuga' you talk too much anyway Duskmon."

This one, a female was dressed in what looked like a quite revealing costume made of seemingly solid water and talked in what seemed to be a southern-belle accent.

Duskmon's head turned slowly towards the one who had spoken, his expression difficult to discern but definitely surprised if one could see the look in his eyes.

"I talk too much? Me? Ranamon you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met." he said flatly.

A vein popped on Ranamon's forehead.

"WHAT! LET ME AT 'IM LET ME AT 'IM!" she screamed but luckily she was held back by another one who was clearly female as well, this one sported large butterfly wings on her back and was dressed _very_ scantily to the point where more skin was shown then covered.

"Anyway" said yet another clearing his throat bringing Ranamon out of her rage.

"We are the Legendary Warriors, the descendants of the Ancient Warriors, I am Agunimon"

Agunimon wore a bright red horned helmet and equally red armor with small breaks in it for flexibility and what looked like dart holders on his wrists.

"Scarfmon here is…"

"Lobomon" interrupted Ryo making the warrior of Flame blink in surprise.

"How did you know?"

The Legendary Tamer smirked and showed his Lobomon's Lobo Kendo card.

"Oh. Anyway, this is Lobomon"

He signaled the lone wolf like humanoid form who had piercing blue eyes and his armor was white with some hints of dark blue on his scarf that seemed to billow in a non- existent wind and 2 objects that oddly resembled lightsabers hooked on his belt.

"You've seen the _femme fatales_ of our group, Kazemon and Ranamon." He gestured to the scantily dressed winged woman and the frog attired one.

"The tree-bot is Arbormon." He gestured to the odd being who's basic shape looked like Guardromon but was clearly made of wood and seemed to have some sort of hat on his head that obscured his golden eyes.

"Grumpy here is Grumblemon" pointing at a small being with yellowish skin, a red hood and sapphire colored armor who then glared at Agunimon and brought a large Hammer out of Nowhere and lifted it up before slamming it down on Agunimon's right foot. The poor Mon's eyes bulged out and he yelled out in pain and hopped on one foot while clutching his bad one like a character out of a bad cartoon while Grumblemon laughed at his reaction the others just stared at the scene with confusion. Once the pain was gone he introduced the next Warrior

"Mr. Gloom and doom over there is Duskmon" he nodded towards the skeletal warrior

"Shakespeare Mac mirror over there is Mercurymon" he gestured towards the Human spirit of Metal.

He looked like living green armor with a mirror with lips as a face and mirrors on each wrist that were used in his attacks. His limbs were tiny and looked like they could barely lift anything though he lifted his mirrors and could probably heavier if he tried.

"This guy is Kumamon."

He looked indeed like a crudely made snow bear with some light armor and some sort of weird cannon on his back.

"This is Beetlemon, but relax he won't bug you."

He looked like a humanoid in what looked like deep electric blue armor based on the appearance on a beetle with a large horn on his forehead.

"And last but not least, Loweemon."

He was a warrior in grey lion-esque armor with lion heads on his chest his shoulder and knees, in one hand he held a spear and the other a shield that looked like AncientSphinxmon's face. His shoulder lions held each a red orb in their maws. The eyes of the lions were bright red and other then the shoulders the moths were closed. His eyes looked eerily similar to Duskmon's but seemed to hold a different type of darkness one that would embrace one in ones sleep and keep you calm instead of the colder more frightening darkness that seemed to be in Duskmon's eyes.

"We are the spirits of the legendary warriors, we were brought here and were to bond when the time is right, defeat Imbalance with our help and remember, remember who your true friends are." The spirits declared in unison before turning back into those odd white spheres and disappearing into their respective "partner"

"I see you have met the 'reinforcements'" boomed the familiar "voices" of Double

"Hey! Who or what are you?" asked Rika who like the others didn't remember the meeting they had with the powerful entity trapped in limbo.

Double's avatars smiled "Maybe this will refresh your memories"Their eyes flashed briefly and their memories of the meeting came back.

"You're the one that sent them!" realized Kazu.

"No shit Sherlock" grinned Terriermon

"Terriermon…" warned Henry

"Momentai!" Said Double who was stared at very oddly by the Tamers and the Jedi

"What? I know that it is Terriermon's catchphrase and that it annoys him when someone else uses it" he said with a small smile

"Ya got that right!" growled the dog-bunny.

"Momentai." Said Aayla with a small grin.

Terriermon hung his head and groaned

"Of course, how did I not see that coming, a trickster tricked, oh the despicable irony."

"Anyway, are you ready to save your universe?" Asked the quasi divine entity

"YEAH!" chorused the Tamers well, all but Rika who just looked at the god like entity suspiciously

"We save worlds for breakfast!" Boasted Kazu

"Because if we don't there won't be any more bread!" laughed Guilmon

Everyone including Double did a Face fault.

"Way to kill the moment Guilmon. And how do we know this isn't a trap of some sort?" Asked Rika suspiciously with her famous Nonaka Glare

"Would I have brought the spirits here for you to bond with if it was?" countered Double seemingly oblivious to the glare.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt Rika. He hasn't shown himself untrustworthy yet." asked Jeri softly

"Exactly, not yet."

"For me?" asked Henry putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ooh fine. But if this is a trap then you're done for." She said finally giving in. Jeri and Henry were most adept at convincing her to do things.

"Not a particularly wise move threatening a god Rika" Warned Renamon.

"So?" asked the red head coolly

Renamon sighed "_You never change_" she said through their mind link.

Rika smirked.

"So what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's go save the world, again!" said Takato enthusiastically

"YEAH!" they all agreed

And with that, the battle for survival had begun; little did they know that their enemies would be unlike anything they had ever encountered.

That's all for this chapter folks, I hope that you keep on reading this fic and I must note that I'm back in school so I might not be able to update very often anyway happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it and a MERRY CHRISTMAS way in advance.

I know it's kind of late but it's the thought that counts, right?


	4. Arkadimon Invasion Ai and Mako POV

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay but I think I should mention now my updates will be erratic but I will try to update when I can! Anyway I don't own Digimon (I wish).

Double nodded at them "Very well, I must go now but before I give you all a gift."

His image disappeared replaced by what the Tamers Recognized as the X Antibody which entered their bodies. Only Guilmon's appearance changed, but not much he became more streamlined and the Hazard mark on him disappeared and he became taller now Takato's size.

Guilmon now Guilmon X looked over his new look "Yay! I'm Takatomon's size now!" And he tackled him sending him to the ground

"Guilmon! Get off! You're heavy! And I'm not a Mon!" groaned Takato and he managed to push off the crimson saurian.

Guilmon just grinned at his Tamer. "Come one boy, let's go home; we're going to need our full strength for this."

"But I want to fight now!" whined Guilmon

Aayla smiled at the dino "You'll need your full strength for this Guilmon listen to Takato, gogglehead or not he's often right in these matters."

Guilmon thought about this for a moment then said "You're right Aayla! You're always right!"

Aayla laughed softly in that particular manner of hers "Not always Guilmon, even Jedi can be wrong." Guilmon then nodded and the Tamers went back to their respective houses thinking about the strange spirits and these two entities Double and Imbalance.

At the Terada household the twins and Impmon arrived and were greeted by their mother "Hello, and where have you been?" she asked

Ai groaned "Mom!" "We're not kids anymore!" finished Mako. Impmon couldn't help but let out a small amused cackle but soon stopped when Mrs. Terada gave him 'The Look'

"We were in the park, geez relax, it's not like a digimon is going to come out and try to kill 'em!" said Impmon

"With all the digimon that pop up I wouldn't be surprised if there was one." She countered

The pyromaniac rookie shrugged "Meh even if there was one we were all here and even if they weren't, we'd go Beelzemon and kick their digital butts!" he said kicking the air for emphasis much to his partners amusement. Soon there was a large explosion.

"What was that?" asked Ai

Impmon then pointed gravely towards the sky which was filled with digimon, Arkadimon to be precise, from Fresh to Ultimate coming by the thousands.

Ai and Mako's eyes widened in horror and their jaws dropped then Impmon spoke "This Ain't good, Arkadimon are some of the strongest digimon alive, Fresh levels can take down Megas and they can absorb data like no one else, they can use it to digivolve at an incredible rate. We got to call the others."

As if on cue Their D-Power began to ring and Ai lifted it up and several holographic screens appeared, each one having a Tamer on it "Have you seen the sky?" asked Ryo clearly not liking this.

"Yeah, it's full of those Arkadimon; Impmon says they can digivolve really fast." Said Mako, Impmon nodded

"They come normally from the Dark Area and while sometimes one or two manages to seep into the digital world they're often destroyed before they can do too much damage which is why I... Aw Nuts, this isn't good!" said Impmon starting to panic

"This is bad this is bad, really really bad! Oh no! This is Impossible! How is this happening?!"

The twins were worried normally Impmon was the very epitome of self-confidence they had never seen him panic "Impmon what is it?" "What is it Impmon?" asked the twins.

Impmon turned to them and said gravely "The Gate of the Seven Deadly Sins." Takato frowned on the screen "The gate of what now?" Rika rolled her eyes "The Gate of the Seven Deadly Sins it's an artifact that was rumored to be used by the Seven Great Demon Lords, oh. Impmon's right this isn't good. Renamon, its fighting time!" with that she hung up as did the others.

Ai and Mako looked at Impmon who was panicking still. Ai and Mako looked at each other and then nodded, Ai walked up to Impmon "Impmon." Impmon looked up "Yeah Teradalet?" Ai then slapped Impmon, hard.

Impmon reeled back from the blow and yelled "What was that for?" Ai shrugged "Matt punched Tai in 02 when he was worrying about Agumon so I decided to do the same to you except punching would be overkill."

The pyromaniac imp blinked then laughed "You are something and a half Ai!" then his face turned serious before splitting into his usual crazy grin "Now let's go kick some digital tail!" the twins grinned and then went out the door with Impmon with Mrs. Terada just standing there "What just happened?" she asked no one in particular

The grinning trio soon became serious and they jumped into the air with a cry of "Biomerge activate!" "Impmon Biomerge too… Beelzemon!" with that cry Beelzemon appeared but he wasn't the usual armored Beelzemon but he was different, his helmet were red and his eyes were blue and his wings were dark purple and had small red tips at the top and his cannon was now smaller and double barreled but seemingly just as powerful and his armor was lighter and was made of speed enhancing Blue Chrome Digizoid Impmon and his twins looked over their new form "Well this is new."

Then Impmon said in a way you could practically hear the grin "I LIKE! I feel stronger than ever! I feel like I go ten rounds with Azulongmon!" he boasted doing a few boxing moves on a nearby unlucky rookie Arkadimon who was deleted by the force of the punch. Impmon opened his hand and saw his claws here mad of attack Enhancing Red Digizoid as well as parts of his cannon. He couldn't help but cackle and the twins just giggled nervously at this.

They soon became serious and he closed his eyes accessing the knowledge of his attacks and abilities and grinned knowing the twins knew what he did "Looks like we can do anything we could as any other Beelzemon." He grinned and pointed at an Ultimate Arkadimon and swiftly disappeared and reappeared at point blank range with his gun pointing at his head "Heartbreak Shot." He fired immediately blasting it and creating a shockwave that destroyed the nearby Arkadimon. "We're Strong and fast? I love this form!" yelled Mako.

He then focused on the gun and the gun reformed to become the large one that he used as Beelzemon Blast Mode and drew five Pentagrams, one to the left of him, one the right, one a bit further then the right one, another in front of the left one and one in the middle and the Pentagrams in moved the aim towards the fifth largest Pentagram and he focused on his other claw and it became his Death Slinger as well

"Corona Destroyer MAX!" he roared and fired one huge blast through the 2 pentagrams directly in front of him and as soon as they passed through them they became 10 times a big and powerful and then went through the second set of Pentagrams become 100 times bigger and stronger and as they approached the final Pentagram the 2 streams merged and became twice as powerful and they passed through the final pentagram and became absolutely humongous and the blast went from light purple to Crimson and obliterated a huge amount of Arkadimon and seemingly merged with another crimson blast this one Omnidirectional and they recognized it as Gallantmon Crimson Mode's Quo Vadis and they poured all their power into it and the blast's speed increased exponentially and when it dissipated every last Arkadimon was deleted.

Beelzemon X panted having used most of his energy and tried his best to control his flight down to the ground.

When he got there he split back into the twins and an exhausted Impmon "Give me, a moment, to catch my breath." He panted and then when he was done he got up and he told the twins "Come on! Let's find the others!" and they ran off but not before digivolving Impmon to his Champion form of Devimon. The only way to distinguish him from a normal Devimon was that he was a fair bit taller than an average Devimon and he wore his trademark bandanna around his arm similarly to how he did as Beelzemon.

They soon found Jeri and Elecmon and they went off to find the others while Jeri explained how things were on her side.

I know this chapter is a bit short but before you kill me, I'd like to say that to compensate for this being rather short and having made you wait so long I will soon post the next few chapters which are the battle from the other Tamers POVs. Until then ShadowLDrago out peace!


	5. Arkadimon Invasion Jeri's POV

Hey I'm back with a new chapter this time the battle against the Arkadimon army for Jeri and Leomon. Anyway even if I said I owned digimon no one would believe me.

Now before I give you the chapter I would like to say this, if you read great but review even if it's just to say you like it or faving or following, please do it.

Jeri and Elecmon were walking down the street to their house thinking about the mysterious entities Double and Imbalance when suddenly Elecmon began to glow. Jeri yelped in surprise and Elecmon hopped off her head and a phrase came to his lips

"Elecmon digivolve too…"

his form shifted and changed and grew to the familiar outline of the enormous King of Beasts and badass, Leomon, but he was different now, his face became more feral and looked more like a lion and his short sword became longer and looked more powerful and he gained a cape of bright Crimson that reminded Jeri of Gallantmon, he gained a long scabbard and his fists were now covered each with a powerful metal glove and his pants were now light blue and were longer and he was even more towering. He looked over his knew form and did a few experimental slashes then grinned at Jeri which if she didn't know he was harmless would have been a bit scary due to his maw being filled with razor sharp teeth

"Looks like the X antibody Double gave us works, I like this new form it feels powerful and faster!"

Jeri giggled.

"Well, Mr. Leomon X, since you're so tall and strong, you wouldn't mind giving me a ride would you?" she teased.

Leomon chuckled and lifted her gently onto his shoulder.

Jeri looked around enjoying the high view while Leomon X walked her to her parent's new house as they had recently moved to a closer house.

When they arrived Jeri hopped off his shoulder onto his hand and he gently lowered her onto the ground and dedigivovled back to Elecmon because he couldn't fit in the house.

"Hi I'm back!" she said cheerfully.

His dad was reading the newspaper and he looked up and smiled at Jeri

"Hi Jeri, have fun at the park?"

Jeri nodded then took out her pack of cards and laid them on the table thinking of strategies to use for Leomon X. Soon they heard a loud explosion and Mr. Kato's coffee fell off the table and spilt on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Jeri's father

Jeri shook her head and looked out the window and her eyes widened when she saw them. Arkadimon, from Fresh to Ultimate and she thought she saw a few Megas and Elecmon's jaw dropped.

"This is not good Arkadimon are some of the strongest digimon ever, a Fresh level can easily defeat a Mega!"

Jeri frowned then got up with a stern look on her face.

"Elecmon. It's time to fight; we have new powers so let's try them out!"

Elecmon nodded and they went outside. He briefly flinched when he saw all the Arkadimon but then shook his head and looked at Jeri who pressed her D-Power to her chest.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" she boomed and she and Elecmon were covered in a cocoon of yellow light.

"Elecmon Biomerge too…" his form changed as he merged with Jeri but the form that came out of the cocoon of energy wasn't the quadruped SaberLeomon but the bipedal mighty

"BanchoLeomon!" roared the new form and smashed the cocoon with his fist

Jeri blinked and looked at her new Mega form and blinked when she felt just how powerful this new form was.

It looked like a humanoid lion with grey hair, a cap blue eyes, an X shaped scar on its chest that seemed to radiate power. It wore a coat over its back like a cape and it held a long sword in its hand and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into the very depth of your soul. Its tail flicked around in agitation

"Wow Elecmon we're way stronger than we ever were as SaberLeomon." She did a few slashes on a lone Ultimate Arkadimon that had come down and it instantly deleted it before it could even react.

"We're way faster too." She grinned

Elecmon chuckled "Don't get overconfident Jeri, this form is strong but we are not invincible." He warned.

Jeri nodded and raised the blade and crouched down and then pounced into the air.

"Lion King Slash!" BanchoLeomon roared at slashed at some Arkadimon not only destroying them with the blade but it created a razor sharp shockwave that cut even more apart.

"Flash Bancho Punch!" he roared and slammed his fist into an Arkadimon and then resulting shockwave and energy lion similar to Fist of the Beast King destroyed even more.

"Chivalry!" he roared and was surrounded by a crimson aura which increases his power, his speed and his physical strength.

He concentrated the power of his Chivalry power up into his mighty Dankon sword and its data and it changed from a long katana to a huge imposing Buster Sword. The blade glowed a deep red and it had a crimson aura that symbolized BanchoLeomon's more feral power as opposed to the calm spiritual power that he normally used.

He growled and he took his new blade with both his hands and lifted it up to his midsection and started to turn faster, faster, faster, faster and even faster still! He kept spinning at a very high speeds turning into a veritable crimson whirlwind. He began to spin so fast he started to float and he floated higher and higher as he reached the middle of the Arkadimon. At that moment, his tornado started to discharge crimson energy crescents that sliced through the Arkadimon like hot butter. He then poured all his energy into his spinning and he let go of the sword and he dropped down creating a mighty crimson tornado with the blade at the center.

The tornado's power pulling the Arkadimon to the blade destroying them as soon as they touched it and sometimes even before as the sheer force of the tornado ripped apart the Arkadimon.

Eventually the tornado ran out of power and the blade returned to normal and plunged down into an Arkadimon that unfortunately happened to be under it and into the ground the Arkadimon screeching all the way until it hit the ground then it looked up and saw BanchoLeomon and began to screech and try to claw its way toward him.

BanchoLeomon gave the Arkadimon a death glare that would have made Rika proud and it kicked it in the head and removed the sword from its chest and began to walk away.

The Arkadimon sized its chance and jumped towards him screeching but the lion man turned around and he slashed off its head killing it.

BanchoLeomon glared at the dissipating data before Chivalry faded and Jeri snapped back to and saw all the damage to the Arkadimon she did

"Wow, we did all this?" Jeri was normally not a very big fighter so was surprised by all this.

Elecmon shuddered "I think we should be a little more careful next time we use Chivalry."

Jeri nodded and then she saw a bright crimson Dome coming towards them.

"Is that Quo Vadis?" asked Elecmon, Jeri nodded.

"Let's get out of here; we don't know what kind of damage Quo Vadis will do to us."

Jeri nodded and they ran in the other direction and then started to get alarmed at it seemed to get even stronger and faster and they were about to get hit when it dissipated with a huge flash blinding them and knocking them out of the Biomerge

Jeri rubbed her head where she had hit herself and got up with Elecmon and they started walking towards where it had come from. On the way they met Impmon and the Terada twins and they found out that was why Quo Vadis suddenly got a power and speed boost.

Well, that's all for now folks but I'll soon be back with another chapter this time, it'll be Ryo and Cyberdramon's turn to show how they did against their part of the Arkadimon. ShadowLDrago OUT! Read and Review!


	6. Sorry about this

… **Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry, I've had major writer's block and… I have an announcement to make. I have lost all inspiration for this fic. I'm truly sorry for those who actually looked forwards to the rest of this fic but I'm sorry. I'm cancelling this fic. I will still be here on the site, I will probably scrap this story and restart it, but I will mostly be on RPs and I will always answer a PM. I once again apologize for this.**


End file.
